1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses that include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an emission layer formed therebetween, and in which holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are recombined and dissipated at the emission layer to emit light. The organic light-emitting display apparatuses show high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response time, and thus are attracting a lot of attention.
The organic light-emitting display apparatuses have multi-layer stacked structures, and are very high in a rate where light emitted from the emission layer is confined in a layer of an organic light-emitting display apparatus and is not emitted to the outside. In the organic light-emitting display apparatuses, light extraction efficiency is very low, and is known as about 20%. This is caused by a waveguide phenomenon based on total reflection. Therefore, it is very important to increase a light extraction efficiency of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses.